


Short Malex Works from before the end of season 2

by SaadieStuff



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/pseuds/SaadieStuff
Summary: A collection of short Malex works like drabbles and the odd snippet. Chapters will continue to be added!New Chapter 9: "Snow" - Rated G - Tags: Feels, supportive Malex - 100 ish words - Alex hates the snow. (previously posted on tumblr)Some very short pieces feel like a full story, and those I tend to post as their own work, but sometimes a piece just feels like a snippet, you know? Those snippets will go here!





	1. INDEX

Chapter 1: INDEX

Chapter 2: "Family" - Rated: G - Tags: Fluff - 200 words

Chapter 3: "Try It On" - Rated: G/T - Tags: Fluff - 500 ish words of cowboys accessorizing

Chapter 4: "Surrender" - Rated: M/E - Tags: Smut, Feels - 300 ish words - Sexy times gone a little wrong?

Chapter 5: "love him, let him go; love him, let her go" - Rated: G - Tags: Feels - 600 ish words - Michael feels safe with Alex

Chapter 6: "Sometimes" - Rated: mild M - Tags: Feels, mild sexual content - 300 words - A scene set between 1x02 and 1x03.

Chapter 7: "River" - Rated: T - Tags: Feels, mild sexual content - 700 ish words - Alex likes how Michael smells.

Chapter 8: "Only Gravity" - Rated: light T - Tags: Angst - 300 words of pain

Chapter 9: "Snow" - Rated G - Tags: Feels - 100 ish words


	2. Family

"Kyle and Alex will be here any minute," Liz says as she sits down. "They're bringing everything they have on this."

Max rubs his hands on his thighs anxiously. "I know you guys worked with them for months while I was dead, but I'm still catching up here..." He looks to Liz. 

"If you're asking if we can trust them, the answer is yes," Liz says emphatically. "They did everything they could to help us bring you back." 

"And Kyle was a huge help when I was sick, remember?" Isobel chimes in, knowing that Max's memory is still a little foggy following his recent resurrection. 

"Yeah..." Max admits, "But that was before we knew about Project Shepard and what his family was up to for the last seventy years." With a sympathetic glance towards Michael, he adds, "Along with Alex's."

"No," Michael says, the single syllable ringing out so clear and sharp that all of them - including Michael - are startled for it.

"No, what?" Max asks.

"The people who ran Project Shepard are _not_ Alex's family," Michael explains calmly, but with a force that defies challenge, "I am."

A ways behind Michael, Alex freezes in the doorway, knees gone weak. 


	3. Try It On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pure silliness! :D It's part of my gift to Sarah [(manesguerin)](https://www.manesguerin.tumblr.com) as part of [goodvibesinroswell](https://www.goodvibesinroswell.tumblr.com)'s Cosmic Love Exchange project!

“Why don’t you go in and try them on?” Alex suggests when he finds Michael missing from his side and instead staring into a shop window at a pair of cowboy boots.  
  
“Huh--” Michael starts, for a moment surprised to be reminded he is not alone on the street. Then he shakes his head regretfully, “Nah, I don’t need new boots.”  
  
It’s not true -- his boots have seen better days.  
  
“But you _ want _ them," Alex prompts.  
  
“So?” Michael shrugs, then straightens up, ready to keep walking.  
  
“Michael," Alex says, gently grabbing Michael's arm and turning him towards him, "I know it’s hard to break your penny-pinching habits, but sometimes I think you just completely _ forget _ that we have money now. _ You _ have money.”  
  
“Oh," Michael says quietly in acknowledgment of the truth of Alex's assertion.  
  
"Uh huh," Alex nods, then leans in close, tone a silky smooth whisper he'd perfected during years of stealth operations, “You get to have the things you want. And you deserve it."  
  
Michael smiles wickedly, "I love it when you use your bedroom voice in public."  
  
"That's not my--!" Alex starts to protest, but he's cut off by a suddenly excited Michael tugging him in the door.  
  
A friendly salesperson with the name-tag _ Sarah_, greets them as soon as they enter the otherwise empty store.  
  
"How can I help you gentlemen today?"  
  
Alex motions at Michael. "He was eyeing those cowboy boots in the window display."  
  
"Oh, good eye! Those just came in and I have lots of sizes available," Sarah tells them.  
  
They spend thirty minutes with Michael trying on the boots from the window, along with a few other styles for good measure. Alex keeps snatching the boxes away from Michael before he can look at the prices.  
  
But in the end, Michael comes back to the original pair.

Alex follows Michael as he does a final, leisurely, test-lap through the entire store, and they find themselves on the far side underneath of a display of cowboy hats on the top two shelves.  
  
"Hey, Alex," Michael says, beckoning him closer as he gazes up at the hats, "What was it you were saying before about how I can have what I want?"  
  
"You want a new hat too? Go for it," Alex encourages.  
  
Michael looks at Alex and grins all too mischievously, "Remember, I deserve it."  
  
Alex isn't sure why that is being quoted to him until Michael is suddenly striding back to the main area of the store towards Sarah.  
  
"Sarah, can you bring down some of those cowboy hats for _him_ to try on?" Michael asks innocently.  
  
The smile Sarah gives him tells Alex, with certainty, that he is about to be ganged up on.  
  
It's not that Alex is _opposed_ to wearing a cowboy hat, but it just isn't something on his agenda. He loves Michael's hat, _on_ _Michael_. Plus he's just grown out his hair and likes how it looks -- he doesn't really want to hide it with a hat.  
  
It's not long before one of Sarah's hat choices, carefully selected from the back inventory room, easily wins Alex over.

Admittedly, it also doesn't hurt that Michael is licking his lips, looking at Alex like he's a _ snack_, signaling they're going to have fun playing _ cowboys _ when they get home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [source for original hat image](https://wildwyomingwoman.com/tag/stetson-hats/)


	4. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M or E  
Smut, Feels, sexy times gone a little wrong

"_'Lex_, _ please_, I'm _ so _ close-- I can't--" Michael pants out between Alex's rhythmic thrusts.   
  
"Not yet, I have plans for you," Alex purrs against Michael's ear.   
  
"But-- but-- Alex, _ please_," Michael pleads, his entire body quivering with the effort of staving off his release.   
  
"Request denied," Alex teases, and crashes into him again.   
  
It's too much, with the angle inside just right, and the tip of his bouncing cock rubbing against Alex's stomach above him -- Michael lets go.   
  
He doesn't mean to.   
  
He just can't hold on, feeling tired and boneless and _ vulnerable_. He scolds himself for asking Alex to keep him on edge tonight. After the day he'd had he should have known-- he_ should've_\--   
  
But he'd needed so badly to surrender himself, and it's only to Alex's arms that he can. It's only ever been.   
  
Alex lets out a surprised gasp as Micheal's hot release sprays up onto his stomach and chest. Alex chuckles softly and stops thrusting, collapsing onto Michael, staying buried inside.   
  
"You good?" Alex asks, placing soft kisses on Michael's neck where he's buried his face. "Do you wan--"

"I'm sorry," Michael blurts out.   
  
"It's okay," Alex says, still chuckling, and runs a soothing hand over Michael's chest.   
  
But Michael shakes his head.   
  
"I'm sorry," Michael whispers, his voice crackling.   
  
Alex hears it this time, the change in Michael's tone.   
  
"Hey, it's okay, we're just playing, babe," Alex says gently, propping himself up to look Michael in the eyes -- or he would except that Michael turns away.   
  
Alex lets himself down again, gently pitching to the side, wrapping Michael up tightly in his arms. Michael whines mournfully as Alex slips from him.   
  
"Shh," Alex coos, "It's okay."   
  
"Alex--" Michael rasps weakly.   
  
"You're a good boy," Alex says, words falling warm on the back of Michael's neck as Alex noses into Michael's curls from behind.   
  
Michael breathes.


	5. love him, let him go; love him, let her go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an ordeal, Michael feels safe with Alex. Note: implied Michael/Maria

Maria walks down the hall slowly, having already been warned by Max, Isobel, Liz, and Kyle, that Michael is in a fragile state after two full days spent in one of Project Shepard’s labs. 

She fights her instincts to run to him. She’s been so worried; they all have. But he’s safe now, after a heroic rescue effort through which Maria just had to sit and wait, staring at her phone, new to all the alien _ stuff. _

She’s not sure what she’ll find in Max’s living room, having only been told that Alex is trying to get Michael to rest, and that everyone hovering around had impeded the effort and forced them all out onto the porch. 

Maria peers around the doorframe. Alex is lying down on his back on the couch, propped up on pillows against the arm rest, with Michael lying half on top of him, wedged snugly between Alex’s body and the couch, tucked under Alex’s arm, his cheek on Alex’s chest, their arms wrapped around each other. 

Michael’s eyes are closed. Alex, on the other hand, is wide awake on high alert, and spots Maria immediately. She hovers in the doorway for a while until Alex waves her over.

Maria approaches them quietly and slowly, not sure if Michael is asleep. When she reaches the couch she crouches next to them, studying Michael. She isn’t sure if she should touch, so she doesn’t. 

“I would let you take over but I just got him settled finally,” Alex says, tone hushed, “I’d-- I’d be afraid to move him.”

“No, of course,” Maria says gently, turning to Alex. “I’m glad you’re able to help him. Thank you.”

When she looks back to Michael, his eyes have fluttered open and fixed themselves on her. 

“Hi,” she says, a wide, sad, grin spreading across her face. Her hand reaches for him slowly.

Michael gulps. Maria catches the slight movement it causes in his otherwise eerily still body. 

“Can I?” Maria pauses, halting the movement of her hand. 

“I’m sorry,” Michael whispers, tears welling in his eyes.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Maria shakes her head softly, and puts her hand back in her lap, “You just-- you get some rest.”

“I love him,” Michael says, voice stronger than before, though raspy. His ear pressed to Alex’s chest, he’s certain he hears - _feels _\- Alex’s heart skip a beat. 

“Oh,” Maria says, barely a ghost of a breath. 

“Maria…” Alex starts, like there is anything he could possibly say. “He’s been through a lot,” Alex tries to soften the blow. He may have left 'nice' back in the desert, but he has deep sympathy for heartbreak of the Michael Guerin variety. 

“I know,” Maria says calmly to Alex, “They told me enough. But that doesn’t change how he feels about you.” She closes her eyes for a moment, and breathes deep, taking it all in. “It doesn’t change the fact that you make him feel safe in a way no one else can. And it’s always been that way, hasn’t it?”

It’s a statement, not a question, nor an accusation, but Michael nods against Alex’s chest anyways, snuggling closer, his fingers fisting in Alex’s shirt a little tighter.

“Okay, well, you take it easy, alright?” Maria says to Michael fondly, “I’m glad you’re safe.” She stands up, wipes the tears from her eyes, and looks at Alex. “If I can-- If I can help, you'll let me know?”

Alex nods in thanks, and then watches Maria walk away.


	6. Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triple drabble set between 1x02 and 1x03. (Rated mild M.)

Their first few trysts in Michael’s airstream are all hands and mouths and rutting against each other; more of the same desperate fumbling they’ve done over the years, since the beginning.

At least, after their first time -- rudimentary still, but infused with gentle, excited, passion.

Today, Alex won't stay, not for long, not yet, but for the moment, he is nuzzled against Michael, his face safely buried in the crook of Michael's neck.

Alex's voice comes soft and quiet, "Next time, do you wanna fuck me?" 

Michael has to suppress the surprised whimper in his throat before he throws some words together. 

"Is that what you like?" Michael asks, his fingers tracing a slow line up and down Alex's forearm. 

"Sometimes," Alex answers. 

Michael fights to keep his voice steady, "Okay, ya, we could do that. But I should tell you I've never done that before... with..." he pauses, suddenly shy. 

But Alex comes to his aid just as Michael finds his voice again, and they finish the sentence in unison. 

"With a guy." 

They don't giggle or sway — not this time.

"Ya," Michael gulps back the single syllable, swallowing a mouthful more. _ Not with someone that I've liked, as much as I like you.  
_

The truth is, ten years later, Michael has never even _ met _ someone he likes as much as he likes Alex.

Loves.

But he can’t say that, not without risking the explosion of their delicate dance.

"So, _ sometimes_, huh?” Michael says instead.

"Mhmm?” Alex hums in question.

“Sometimes you like it the other way too?” Michael clarifies, his voice raspy.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Alex says, his hand sweeping over Michael's chest, landing so that his thumb strums over a nipple. "But we don't have to."

“We can. Anything you want.”

_ Just be here with me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many conflicting headcanons about the shed and the following 10 years and what they got up to (or didn't). This is merely one of them!


	7. River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex likes how Michael smells. Rated T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This past week there was some discussion about Maria's comment that Michael smells like a river and Alex's comment that Michael is not so bad after a shower. And it was suggested that Michael may have bathed in the river when he was living in his truck as a teen. This made me cry about baby Guerin (I say that like I don't cry over him daily). I wrote this to make me feel better.

"Mhmm, wait," Michael mumbles regretfully.

Alex reluctantly pauses his nuzzling of Michael's neck, and withdraws his hand from where it had begun to sneak under the hem of Michael's shirt.

"Wait for what?" Alex asks, his breath hot against Michael's skin.

"I haven't had a shower yet today. I'm all gross."

Alex shifts so he can sit up and look at Michael. "I thought today was a study day not a work day?"

Michael rubs the back of his neck uneasily, chasing the feeling of Alex's ministrations from moments ago. "Yeah but I also did a workout."

Alex frowns at him. "If you shower now you'll smell like soap. I'd rather smell _you_," he says flirtatiously.

"I thought I smelled like a river of oil and grease and stuff…" Michael huffs.

"Who said that?" Alex sounds offended.

Michael shrugs and looks away to rearrange the couch cushion on the other side of him. "Thought you felt that way too..."

"Guerin," Alex says carefully, "Oil and grease smell like oil and grease. _You_ don't smell like oil and grease. But you do smell like a river."

Michael pulls away from Alex a fraction by shifting discreetly. But the hurt in his voice is more evident. "I haven't bathed in a river since I was a teenager."

"You bathed in-- I-- Michael, I never even thought about--"

"Teenage boys smell bad, and I was outcast enough as it was..."

"I understand. But I didn't mean--" Alex sighs, internally chiding himself. "I meant it in a good way," he says gently, reaching for Michael's hand.

Michael accepts the gesture, and squeezes Alex's fingers in acknowledgment. "How so?" he asks, because this is what they try to do now -- be open, and allow each other to make mistakes while they find their way together.

"Well... one of the happier memories from my childhood is Jim Valenti taking me and Kyle fishing on a river," Alex explains shyly, not meeting Michael's gaze.

"We drove for hours to get there. The water was clear-- you could _see_ the fish. It was a beautiful day," Alex shakes his head ruefully, "Or, I dunno, maybe that is all made up in my head. Maybe it was actually a nameless stream, a fifteen minute drive away, and it rained, and we caught no fish. But I'm sure -- _I know_ \-- that I felt safe for once... and that it smelled amazing."

Alex gulps and continues. "I haven't thought about that in a while... My memories of Jim are all tarnished now and I--"

Michael's free hand goes to Alex's chin, guiding him to face him, his thumb brushing over Alex's lips to silence him. "So my smell makes you think of a happy childhood memory where you felt safe?" Michael says brightly.

Alex looks a little surprised, like he hadn't quite made those connections himself, at least not consciously. "I'm glad that's what you took from the story," Alex says, his cheeks a little flushed.

Michael smiles and leans in to kiss him. Long, slow, deep, and--

Alex sputters as Michael suddenly pulls away.

"Mmm, nope, Kyle being involved in the memory kind of ruins the mood," Michael teases.

Alex glares at him playfully, "No, it doesn't," he says firmly. "More kisses."

Michael laughs and obliges.

Within minutes Alex has Michael flat on his back on the couch, while Alex straddles him.

Michael first strips Alex out of his shirt, and Alex returns the favour, but stops short of discarding it completely, instead pinning Michael's hands over his head still tangled in the arms of the shirt.

"Further to our discussion..." Alex says, very formally.

Michael quirks a questioning eyebrow at him.

Alex grins impishly before dipping to place a kiss to the inside of Michael's right elbow. He leaves more kisses as his lips travel down the exposed underside of Michael's arm, towards his armpit.

"_'Lex_," Michael murmurs, squirming faintly beneath him.

"Hmm?" Alex hums innocently, looking up, with his tongue poking out between his lips.

When Michael just stares at him hungrily. Alex drops his head - but not his gaze - and licks a wide stripe up the muscly side of Michael's armpit.

Michael's eyes go wide. "'Kay, that's actually pretty hot," he purrs.


	8. INDEX

They can’t be trusted, not when it comes to each other.

They should have known that placing themselves in rare proximity would be dangerous; a ballroom full of hundreds of people is no distance at all to lovers who’d first found one another across galaxies.

Tangled together, flush to the wall in a dark hall, faces buried in crooks of necks, inhaling the scent where it seems to pool in the hollows there.

Lips sealed, bitten, slipping from fabric collars to press along forbidden skin. They hold firm -- it’s safer -- too close for their mouths to meet, or for words to slip from them.

Hips twitching for the thighs each slotted just so, disrupting their balance, forcing them to cling all the more to the other body sinking with them.

_The weight of him against you means nothing -- it’s only gravity._

But a parting must come, and as their cheeks brush together, as they pass, they almost, _almost_, allow themselves to tumble over the line. Truly, they’re fools to think there is one, the way it snakes, scattered and broken, drawn only by a feather in the sand of the windswept desert.

Then there are hands against his chest, and a sharp, but gentle, push to save them from themselves.

“We're not-- We're not cheaters!” Alex rasps at him, crossing his arms over himself defensively.

“Bullshit,” Michael snaps.

“No, I'm not going to-- We can’t--”

Michael shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter what we do here, Alex, ‘cause that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about being in love with you every single day that I'm with her.”

“You and I don't talk,” Alex retorts, “We don’t see each other.”

“Oh, so it doesn't count if it's all in our heads?”

“That's what I tell myself when I’m with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously they then take the appropriate time to break up with their respective people and get together and live happily ever after. With a beagle. This 100% happens.


	9. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the "give me 1 sentence and I'll write 5 more" tumblr game!  
@insidious-intent gave me: "Alex hates the snow - so of course there's already 2 feet on the ground and more on its way."

Alex hates the snow - so of course there's already two feet on the ground and more on its way.

But it’s the smell of rain that fills his nostrils when Michael’s warm body nestles up against his back, chin resting on Alex’s shoulder as he presses a cup of hot chocolate into Alex’s hand. 

“Snow,” Michael says solemnly in silent solidarity with Alex’s dislike for it.

As children, for both of them snow had been something that put a time limit on their outdoor escapes from houses of horrors.

A lot has changed. 

As Alex sips his drink, Michael purring in his ear, he decides that the snow-covered trees look pretty.


End file.
